sotyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya Israni
Tanya Israni is a student of St Teresa's School and Rohan Nanda's love interest. Tanya's character is seen as a parallel main character. Her character is fourth main and she is seen to be Rohan's love interest throughout. Early Life Tanya Israni was born in unknown time to unknown people. Student of The Year Tanya Israni was introduced with Rohan Nanda. She was seen flirting with him until his girlfriend Shanaya Singhania, Tanya's enemy and competition, spilt wine on her. Leaving Tanya in utter rage. She is then seen next when she is bragging to Shanaya saying she has become the head cheerleader of this year and adds that this part is usually given to the most popular girl and laughs but her happiness fades away when Shananua. counter-attacks saying boys shout for Shanaya while Tanya shouts for boys. She is also seen in the 'Shanaya' song, being totally furious when Shanaya, her competition is given such attention. She also makes an appearance in the 'Kukkad' song, infatuated with Abhi's killer looks but is then seen supporting Rohan. She is seen with her mother, who is one of the reason of Tanya's flirty nature. She then goes to Thailand for Rohan's brother's wedding. They are seen flirting with each other more than usual and this is the reason why Abhimanyu Singh and Shanaya plot to put Rohan on the right path. they succeed in their plan but Rohan is still seen to flirt a bit. During the IQ test she is in the list and during the dance portion of the competition Shanaya and Rohan have broken up so she goes with Rkhan. After this she gets out of the competition because she slips on her heels. When she sees Rohan win against Abhi she seems very happy. When they go to see the Dean she calls it a forced re-union and gets emotional when she sees the Dean. She has no regrets except for thinking that she wished something could of happened between her and Rohan. When Rohan comes she is the first to embrace him. When Abhi and Rohan resolve matters her, Sudo and Dimpy hug. When the Dean dies she seems like she is about to cry. When Shananya ask Shruti, how Tanya was, Shruti tells that she is looking for a new husband, meaning that she has been married before and divorced. Shruti also instructs Shananya to keep Abhi away from Tanya, jokingly. Shananya doesn't take the joke as joke and ends the topic by saying that There is only one person who has to be kept away from Abhi, which is not Tanya. Relationships Played by Sana Saeed, Tanya Israni is an protagonist-half-antagonist. Her role is higher as compare to the other supporting leads. Her relationship with the following main character are: Shananya click to see their relationship It is pretty obvious that Shananya and Tanya, were the most beautiful, hottest and popular ladies of Saint Teresa. This results in their enemies. Admit or Deny, they both are jealous of each other and shared a common love, Rohan. Shananya and Tanya talk sweetly but they hate each other. It is possible that Tanya flirts with Rohan, only to annoy Shananya. It is one of the funniest relation in the movies by Karan. Rohan Click to see their relationship It is believed that Tanya started flirting with Rohan since 1 year pre-the flashback. Their hot chemistry is acknowledged by Rohan's then girlfriend, Shananya and ends up insecure and jealous. When things go out of control.. Shananya takes help of Abhi, Rohan's best friend. Rohan realises his mistake and stops the "affair" with Tanya. Yet, their hot chemistry and flirting is seen time-to-time. In the songs, Sid is seeing dancing with Alia, mostly and Varun is seen with Sana. Tanya also convince him to go to prom with her and he ultimately agrees. Tanya is really happy when Rohan wins but is shattered when he doesn't takes the prize. Abhi Even though, Tanya and Abhimanyu have less of conversation within each other. Their "Abhanya" relation is quiet funny. Tanya indirectly throws Shananya in Abhi's love as she continues to flirt with Abhi's friend and Shananya's then boyfriend, Rohan. She is also seen infatuated with Abhi during the Kukkad song. They are seen hugging when they meet after years. Directly or not, both of them have helped each other with their relationship.. Category:Love Interest of Rohan Category:Students of St Teresa